A Promise Of An After Lifetime
by Meitantei Shinku Ran Edogawa
Summary: No PP. A promise that was been made...that death can't break... "Promise you'll never forget me, Sam... Promise me that you will be happy... and I promise that we will be together someday..." "I promise, Danny, I promise..." His last words were spoken as his closed his eyes as he took his last breath." I love you..." Rated T for character death.This story is my first DP fanfiction.
1. A Mother's Intuition

**A/N: Hi fellow Phanfictioners out there! Welcome to my VERY first Danny Phantom fan fiction entitled "A Promise of an After Lifetime".**

 **First things first, it was supposed to be a Doctor Who fan fiction considering the fact that I was also a Whovian, but when I rewatched Danny Phantom and became addicted to it, I thought that the plot will work better for Danny Phantom compared to Doctor Who because Danny and Sam pairing was a canon already in DP compared to the Whouffle(Clara Oswald and the Doctor) pairing which we all knew that they were just friends in DW. And I don't like thinking the Doctor as a ghost. He is a Time Lord after all, and if he is real, I think he will laugh at me if I tell him that ghosts really exist.**

 **I got this idea when I was listening to the song "Let Me Go" by Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger and watching its music video. Well, the music video was all about a pianist ghost girl who attempts to get in touch with the man she loved.**

 **Also the 'Sam always waiting for Danny to come back' scene popped up in my mind when I was listening to the song "Waiting For Superman" by Daughtry.**

 **The song "If Only" by Dove Cameron from Disney's Descendants was also one of the inspiration of this story because in that song, the singer was already fall in love on a person unexpectedly, and was confused if she will tell the one she secretly loves her feelings or not. Also the songs "My Immortal" by Evanescence and "When I'm With You" by Faber Drive was also included in this story's playlist and those songs also keeps me inspired while listening to it!**

 **Well, I don't recommend you to listen to these songs but if you want some background music to accompany while reading this story, you can listen to these songs.**

 **So I am going to stop blabbering around here and start to tell you a story about two teenagers that will sacrifice everything for the one they love.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **P/S: Just like my other stories, there will be a CHARACTER DEATH on this story. I just don't know, but if you read my two stories in Mr. Peabody and Sherman fandom, you'll going to ask me why I want kill the main characters. I really don't know. If you don't like it, don't read it. Got it?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. But the characters not mentioned in the show and the idea is mine. So don't ask.**

 **Chapter One: A Mother's Intuition**

(November 23, 2027, Amity Park, USA)

It was a chilly afternoon on the futuristic town of Amity Park. People here on this town was so busy in their everyday chores, some adults are doing some 'grown-up' things, while children were playing in the town park or in their homes. Some teens were seen hanging out on the hover board park or the Nasty Burger and you can see in their faces that they were having fun. It was very calm and it was very unusual, considering the fact that ghost activities were occasionally happening in this town.

Meanwhile, in a little house located in the outskirts of the town, a woman was doing her daily household chores when the front door was opened and her 14-year-old son came in, looking depressed.

"Good afternoon, Mom," he greeted his mother gloomily, as he put his bag on the table and proceeded to go to the living room to watch television.

"Good afternoon to you too, Matthew," she greeted her son back, "Do you want anything? I could make you some snacks if you want."

"No thanks, Mom, I'm not hungry. Maybe later," he answered, his eyes never focused on her.

As a trained psychologist, she could sense that her son had a problem for the past few days because her son normally has a cheerful attitude; their small home was always filled with happiness and cheeriness whenever he is around. He seems to avoid his mom sometimes and when every time she asked him something, his bright blue eyes seem to avoid her turquoise ones.

When Matthew was still young, he was totally close to his mother, he always loves to play with her, always listening to his mother's bedtime stories and even likes to kiss her and says 'I love you' to her many times. He was his mommy's baby boy and considering the fact he was an only child, his mom always protects him at all costs, sometimes becoming over-protective to him. She loved him very much more than anything.

When he was eight, she was considered her son's hero during his show-and-tell in school and she even nearly cried in that day, her heart was filled with happiness whenever she remembered that precious memory she always kept in her heart.

It was her best day of her life.

But when he grew up, he had changed, and it seems that he was taken away from her physically and emotionally. He seems distant from her for he was always seen hanging out with his friends, Clara Peterson and David Foley, than with his parents. He was started to get embarrassed whenever she kissed him or shouting his name in public, he always gets angry whenever his parents never let him hang out with his friends and he seems that he's hiding some secrets.

Her baby boy is so already grown up.

When she was just a teenager, she was always embarrassed of her parents whenever she was in public because of their occupation or their weirdness and she always believes that she was only the sane one of their family besides her sweet little brother.

Now she is now a parent, she now felt what her parents, most especially her mother, felt whenever they sensed that their only daughter was embarrassed of them.

As her distressed son sat down on the couch, she stopped what she was currently doing and sat beside him. She started to ruffle her son's black hair as Matthew started to push her hand away from his hair.

"Mom! What are you doing?!"

She smiled. Matthew just looked like her little brother when she and her little brother was still a teenager. He has bright blue eyes and his black hair seems to cover his right eye. He was pale; he is 5'9 tall and he was thinner than someone of his age. He wears a blue t-shirt with red stripes on it, baggy pants, red converse shoes, and sometimes wears a hoodie. He likes science; he was always fascinated with the stars and something related to space, just like her brother.

Oh, it is been exactly 21 years since she had seen her little brother and she misses him terribly. _**Maybe I could visit him later**_ _;_ she thought to herself, _**He will be totally angry at me for not visiting him recently.**_

Matthew swatted her hand away from his hair and started to fix it. His mom rolled her turquoise eyes. _ **Teenagers these days, they always care about their appearances.**_

"So how was school?" She asked her son.

"It was another boring day, Mom," he replied, his bright blue eyes staring at the floor.

His mother snorted and decided to talk to her son face-to-face.

"Do you have a problem, sweetie? You looked so depressed for a couple of days. Tell me about it," she said to her son.

Matthew suddenly looked at his mother with surprise. _**How? Oh, right...she is a psychologist.**_ _ **She could sense that I had a problem by just looking on my facial expressions. Oh, crud,**_ _he thought to himself._

"Um, I-I-I don't have a-a prob-prob-problem, Mom. I'm just alright," he stammered. _**Great, Matthew Daniel Tyler, now Mom will start pestering me with questions. How great. Truly great.**_

Mrs. Tyler looked at him worriedly. "Matthew Daniel Tyler, I can sense you are lying to me. I am your mother and it is my responsibility to help you whatever problem you currently face," she said it in a motherly tone.

Matthew sighed, raising his hands on the air.

"Okay, I gave up. I had a problem, but please don't laugh at me after I tell you about it."

Mrs. Tyler was confused. What is really her son's problem? May it be from school, bullies or anything?

"I promise I won't laugh at you. Just tell me what's wrong."

Matthew took a deep breath, staring intently at his mother.

"I had a crush," he blurted out, his eyes stared at the floor as he blushed.

Mrs. Tyler looked at him, she could not believe at what she had heard. Her son has a crush? What so funny about it? It is normal for his age to have crushes.

She put her hand on her son's shoulder. "And who is that lucky girl?" she asked cheerfully at him. Oh, her son is now a grown up.

He blushed. "Clara," he mumbled embarrassingly but it is loud enough for his mom to hear it.

"Clara? As in Clara Peterson? Your best friend? She is your crush?"

Matthew nodded. Mrs. Tyler placed her hand on her son's shoulder and squeezed it gently."How long you had a crush on her?"

"A long time ago, since fifth grade," Matthew muttered, his eyes still looking at the floor.

"And does she know about it?" Mrs. Tyler asked.

Matthew shook his head. Mrs. Tyler looked at him in a comforting way. Her son had a crush on his best friend "since forever" and his best friend does not know about it?

It's time.

"Wait here."

She went to her bedroom and hurriedly opened her closet, looking for something.

And she found it. It was a small black jewellery box with beautiful and intricate designs painted on its dusty surface. It was beautiful and antique, a little bit dusty for it was never touched nor opened for many years.

She returned to her son and sat down; looking at him with those motherly eyes as she gently gave the box to her son.

Matthew was confused. "What is this?" he asked.

Mrs. Tyler smiled at him. "Open it and you will know what's inside of it," she said.

Matthew opened the box and it revealed a beautiful shining gold ring with a blue sparkling diamond garnishing it. Matthew looked at it amazingly and plucked it from the jewellery box.

"It was beautiful, Mom," he said, looking at the ring in admiration.

"Yes it is. It was such a beautiful ring," Mrs. Tyler said with a smile.

"But Mom, is this yours? I mean, did Dad give it to you on your wedding or something?"

"No, it isn't," Mrs. Tyler answered," Look at the ring closely. It will give you a clue."

Matthew looked at the ring closely and noticed something at the ring. A name was engraved in the ring. Sam, it said.

"Sam? Who's Sam?" Matthew asked his mom curiously.

"You want to know?" Mrs. Tyler asked him, and Matthew nodded eagerly.

"Okay..." Mrs. Tyler grinned. "I think I will tell you a story..."

"Mom, I am too old for storytelling time," Matthew spoke as he pouted.

Mrs. Tyler laughed. _**Teenagers...**_

"Matthew, I thought you want to know about the real story of the owner of that ring and how I got it?"

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Matthew sighed and said,"Fine, tell me about it."

And with that, Mrs. Tyler smiled at her son and started the story.

"Okay, here we go. I will now tell you a story of two best friends, who fell in love with each other as the years went by, but they had hidden their feelings for each other for the sake of their friendship. But when a tragedy strikes, they are willing to sacrifice everything for the one they love..."

 _To be continued..._

 **And chapter one is already finished!**

 **Okay, the names mentioned on this chapter (with the exception with the name Sam) are named after someone from the longest-running British sci-fi show, Doctor Who. Matthew was named after Matt Smith, the actor who portrayed the Eleventh Doctor, the surname Tyler came from Rose Tyler, a companion of the Ninth and the Tenth Doctor, and lat but not the least, Matthew's best friend and crush, Clara, was named after Clara Oswin Oswald, the Doctor's Impossible Girl and Eleventh and Twelfth Doctor's companion.**

 **And the surname Peterson came from Penny Peterson, a character from DreamWorks's movie, Mr. Peabody and Sherman.**

 **Also the date mentioned above (November 23), was the anniversary of Doctor Who.**

 **And guess who Mrs. Tyler is. If you can, I'll give you a ghost cookie! (::)(::)**

 **Trivia about this story: I wrote this story without a deadline so I had a writer's block and forgotten about this thing...But weeks after, I need to write a story about anything for a school work, so I had written a new Danny Phantom revelation fic worth of 4000+ words for that school work...Unfortunately, at the middle of the encoding the story, I accidentally deleted the story. I was so devastated and had to rewrite it, but the deadline was the next day, so I had to finish this story... And now, I'm full of ideas what will happen in here.**

 **Read and Review, Phans! Your reviews and favourites are widely and greatly appreciated!**

 **The Gallifreyan Phan Girl here signing out!**


	2. Wish He Was Not Clueless

**A/N: Okay, I had made another chapter, so I'm really proud of this!*insert Danny dancing***

 **I may be updating this story a bit slower, but bear with me for I had to do dreaded school works and home works for a whole year...**

 **And thanks for your lovely reviews, fellow readers! I really appreciate them and that keeps me motivated...**

 **Danny: *tries to grab my attention* Ummm... Gal, you forgot something...**

 **Me: What was it, Danny? Is there a problem? Did Skulker attack you again? That annoying Skulker really wants your pelt on his wall...**

 **Danny: *annoyed*Gal...**

 **Me: And Vlad is still in love with your mom, and wants to kill your dad, so that makes him a crazed-up fruit loop and...**

 **Danny: GAL!**

 **Me: WHAT?**

 **Danny: No, Skulker did not attack me again today, yeah, Vlad was really a crazed-up fruit loop, seriously...but that's not the reason to call your attention! You forgot the disclaimer, silly.**

 **Me: Oh... *blushes because of embarrassment* Okay, here we go...*took a deep breath*I only own the plot and the characters that are not in the show, and not Danny Phantom for it was owned by the amazing Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. That's all...**

 **Danny: Someone owned me? That was insulting to me! That means I am not real...**

 **Me: *grabs Danny and gagged him with ghost proof gag* Shut up, and let's start!**

 **The rating may change in later chapters, but we'll see...**

 **Me: Okay, back to the story...**

 **Chapter 2: Wish He Wasn't Clueless**

Ghosts are creatures that are odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness. They live in the Ghost Zone, a mysterious dimension where all of the solids, liquids and gases are composed entirely of various forms of a substance called ectoplasm. They thought to be nonexistent before, until one day.

The day the Fenton Ghost Portal was activated.

Twenty-two years ago, Amity Park's resident ghost hunters, Jack Fenton and his wife Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton, constructed an artificial Ghost Portal that could serve as a gateway to the Ghost Zone. They finished it after many years of missed meals, sleepless nights, and tons of failed prototypes and researches. But the portal did not work at first, so they decided to quit, but before they could, the portal was mysteriously activated. Jack and Maddie were surprised at first, but later, they became very joyful and proud of their biggest achievement.

Unbeknownst to them, that event is the start of HUGE trouble in their hometown of Amity Park.

After the Portal mysteriously activated, ghosts started attacking the town, scaring its citizens and destroyed a million dollars worth of properties. They became a menace to the society, and because of that, Amity Park was already dubbed by everyone as the 'Most Haunted Town of America'.

But as soon as the town slowly started to lose hope, a hero appeared and started to fight ghosts and protected the town. But there is a twist, for this hero was not a human, but a ghost! A ghost boy by the name of Danny Phantom aka Inviso-Bill, as the residents of Amity Park had called him.

He is a teenage ghost, with snow white hair, tanned skin and glowing green eyes. He wears a black jumpsuit with white belt, gloves, and boots, and an emblem, a P inside a D which shaped like a ghost. He glows and floats like any normal ghosts do, and can shoot ghost rays from his hands and go intangible and invisible at will.

But Danny Phantom has a shocking secret. For he is not really a ghost, he is also a human. Well, he's a halfa, or a human-ghost hybrid due to an accident on the Fenton Ghost Portal.

Yeah, you heard it right. He was the reason the ghost portal mentioned earlier was activated. And what's weird about him is that he is also the son of Jack and Maddie and the youngest Fenton.

His real name was Daniel James Fenton or Danny, as he likes to be called. He was an average fourteen year old teenager who also goes to school like us ordinary humans, and has his share of friends and enemies such as bullies. He was an inverted version of his ghostly alter ego. He has black hair, baby blue eyes, and pale skin. He wears a t-shirt with a red oval on it, blue baggy pants, and red sneakers. He has a sister named Jasmine (Jazz for short), who likes to act like a full-fledged adult and aspired to be a psychologist someday. She can be an overprotective sister sometimes to Danny and always gave him advice whenever he needs it. He has two best friends, Tucker Foley, a techno-geek and Danny's best friend since 'forever', and Samantha "Sam" Manson, a Goth girl and an Ultra-recylo-vegetarian. They always stick together like glue, and they help Danny in ghost attacks and school situations.

They had been best friends since they were just entered kindergarten. Sam had no real friends at that time, considering the fact that her mom wants her to befriend someone who was from high status of living and Sam hates them because they were spoiled brats who love to brag about how their Daddies and Mommies bought them a lot of new expensive toys.

She was alone, focused on her school work until someone had dared to get near to her. She looked up; her amethyst eyes had focused on the new kid. He was a boy, about her age, and has raven hair and baby blue eyes. He had also brought his friend with him; a boy also about her age with dark skin, his turquoise eyes was covered by his spectacles, and was wearing a red hat.

"Hi, my name's Danny Fenton and this is Tucker Foley, my friend. What's your name?" the boy-eyed boy introduced himself and smiled, his pearly white teeth showing.

"My name's Samantha, but just call me Sam. Mommy always calls me Sammykins, but I hate it."

"Hi, Sam. Do you want to join us? It was going to be fun, I'm sure of it."

"Sure." Sam said, flashing a toothy smile, as she stood up and joined her new friends.

They became best friends after that. They grow up with each other, always been there with each other whenever they need a friend to help them. They became closer even after the accident and been always helping him cope with his ghostly powers. They might have been small arguments and misunderstandings, but they can handle them and their friendship was still going strong.

Every super hero has a weakness and Danny has one. He was a clueless person. He was sometimes oblivious to everything, even though it was already obvious and clear to everyone. Because of his cluelessness, he was dubbed in Casper High as 'The Clueless One'.

And that is the reason why he never realized that someone has started to fall in love with him.

And that's not Paulina Sanchez (the most popular girl of Casper High whom Danny has his head over heels over with) or Valerie Grey (a former popular girl who is also the Red Huntress, who hates his ghost half and loves his human half), but his best friend.

His best friend Sam.

Yes, Sam has a secret crush on Danny since middle school, but she is afraid that her friendship with Danny will be destroyed if she confesses. So she was happy and contented to be Danny's best friend, helping him with everything and always be there with him whenever he goes.

So when she had heard the news that her best friend and crush had dated Valerie, she becomes devastated. Her heart had been shattered every time she saw them together, and she silently wishes that she, and not Valerie, become Danny's girlfriend.

Sam went home and grudgingly went to her room, as her mother looked at Sam in surprise and worry. Sam sat at her bed, grabbed her diary, tears flowing from her amethyst eyes.

 _ **How dare her! Why Danny chose Valerie as his girlfriend and not me? Valerie only loves**_ _ **Danny Fenton**_ _ **, not**_ _ **Danny Phantom**_ _ **...**_ _ **Oh, how I wish that he's not clueless, that he finally realizes how much I love him...**_ Sam thought to herself, as she looked at her diary with photos of her, Tucker and Danny. _ **How coward of me... I wish that I could tell him how I truly care for him. How I truly love him as a whole, as Phantom and as Fenton.**_

She cried and cried until she fell asleep, clutching the diary in her hands and unto her chest, waiting for another depressing day.

She always did that every night, but she always hide it to Danny or Tucker. Whenever they asked if she's fine, she just said yes and tried to move on to another topic. She hated to lie to them, but she can't tell this to them, especially to Danny.

After a few months, Valerie and Danny broke up, much to Sam's pleasure. She can finally have a chance with him! But there is one question that bothers her very much...

 _ **Will he also love me not just a friend, but much more?**_

Sam sighed. Danny still loves Valerie, and he just treated Sam as a friend and nothing more. How could she assume that Danny also has feelings for her? That he could return the love that she had given to him already, although secretly?

"Hello. Earth to Sam!"

"Huh? What?" Sam snapped out of her trance and looked at Danny and Tucker, who was staring at her worryingly. It was so hard to look at him, those baby blue eyes that seem to penetrate through Sam's soul.

"Sam, are you alright?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I'm alright, I'm always alright," she replied, trying hard not to look at Danny.

"Are you sure, Sam?" Danny put his hand in Sam, who flinched at the touch.

"Oh yeah. I'm a hundred percent sure... Let's go home." Sam answered nervously, quickly removing her hand from Danny's cold hand.

"Okay, I'll see you later at 9 pm. We had to do patrolling, so be prepared." Danny told Sam, who tried to hold back tears falling from her eyes.

"Goodbye, Tucker. Goodbye...Danny..."

She went home and to her room, and cried again, she could not stop the tears falling from her amethyst eyes. **Who was she kidding? Danny can't love me. He still loves Valerie, not me. It's hard to fall in love with the person who had no feelings for me.**

After a long deliberation, she had decided not to tell Danny about her love for him. She will try hard to look Danny as a friend, to remove how she felt for him. Even though it hurts so much, it was for the best of her and Danny.

But she didn't know that something will happen that will change her and Danny's life for the worse and only a certain time ghost only knew about it.

"Everything as is it should be."

 **Chapter two was finished...It's a success!**

 **Sorry it was bit too rushed... I had been busy and I had to catch up, but I promise the next chapter will be nice.**

 **Trivia about this story: On one of the drafts of this story, Sam was supposed to be narrating this story to her son. But I had decided someone will be doing the narrating, and thus Mrs. Tyler was created to tell the tale to her son Matthew, as seen the last chapter.**

 **Favourite, Alert, Read and Review, Phans... Your reviews are widely appreciated.**

 **Gallifreyan Phan Girl, signing off!**


	3. Danny Phantom's Last Goodbye

**A/N: Another Chapter!Hope You Like It!**

 **Chapter Three: Danny Phantom's Last Goodbye**

(August 28, 2007, Manson's Residence)

 _Ring...ring...ring..._

Sam Manson was peacefully sleeping in her room, when her phone was ringing constantly, waiting for her to pick up. She groaned, cursing and saying incoherent words to herself while she opened her amethyst eyes and looked at her phone in annoyance.

 _Tucker Foley is calling..._

She groaned again. Why Tucker had called her in the middle of the night? She let the phone ringing, thinking that Tucker was pulling a prank on her again, that he will gave up if she will just ignore the phone ringing and went back to sleep.

 _Ring...ring...ring..._

She looked at the phone with annoyance. **_Tucker will never give up, is he? I'm going to kill him if he doesn't have a good reason to call me at freaking 2 AM..._** she thought, annoyingly answered the call.

"Hello..."

"Sam? Are you awake?"

Sam snorted. Stupid Tucker, now she's awake because of him, and he just asked if he's awake. Is he kidding?

"Yeah, and give me a good reason why you called me at this freaking hour-" Sam said.

Suddenly she heard an explosion in the background and someone screaming. **_Wait, is that Jazz screaming?_**

"Tucker, what's going on? And is that Jazz screaming? Tucker, tell me!" She shouted, not caring that someone in her household will wake up because of her scream. She only cared about the safety of her friends, and that's all that matters.

Suddenly Jazz's voice filled Sam's ears. "Sam, you had to come here quick! We're in front of Casper High and Danny... he's in danger... Plasmius had been attacking him again... He wants Danny dead... I think Danny is..." Suddenly, the line went dead.

"Jazz? Jazz? What happened to Danny?! Tell me, Jazz! TELL ME!" She screamed again, clutching the phone hard, before she threw it at the far corner at her room when she received no answer.

She sobbed, her shoulders shaking. **_Oh Danny, I hope you're safe... Don't worry, I'll be there._**

Without thinking twice, she went to her closet and grabbed her black jacket, not caring to change her pajamas for her normal attire. She went outside the house and ran away in the night, not caring that her parents had scolded her to stay at the house and go back at her room. All that matters to her was Danny's safety, for he was in danger and knowing Vlad Plasmius or Vlad Masters in his human form, he will make sure that Danny will suffer, for he was hindrance from completing Plasmius' evil plan, which is killing Danny's father Jack and making Danny's mother Maddie his wife.

She arrived in front of Casper High School in record time. There, she saw Tucker and Jazz, and a battle happening few meters away from where they were standing. Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, the ever beautiful brilliant girl with bright orange hair, turquoise eyes and cute smile, was crying hard, and she did not dare to watch the fight, especially to her brother. Tucker tried to comfort her, but he was crying too, tears were falling from his blue green eyes.

Sam's eyes focused at the fight, tears threatening to fall from her amethyst eyes. There he was, fighting Vlad Plasmius and by the looks of it, it seems that Plasmius was going to get that victory. Danny looks horrible, his usually glowing ghostly green eyes and ghostly aura had dimmed slightly, his snow white hair was raked with dirt, his black jumpsuit was ruined, and he has a lot of wounds and bruises littering in his teenage body.

According to Tucker, Danny had fought a least six ghosts, namely Box Ghost, Skulker, Technus, Ember, Bertrand, and Spectra, before Plasmius had decided to pester Danny, so Danny was already exhausted, and Plasmius takes this to his advantage.

She felt pity for him, and she silently wished that she did not convince Danny to go inside in that Ghost Portal few months ago. It was all her fault that Danny had to suffer everything because of the ghost powers she had indirectly given to him, and she hated herself for it.

"So Daniel, I will give you a last chance to save your life. Join me, Daniel, and I will teach you a lot of things. We will become a happy family, with dear Maddie as my wife, you as my son and apprentice and without that bumbling oaf of a father." Vlad said, looking at Danny with a creepy smile on his lips.

But Danny just shook his head, his eyes glowing with determination. "And I tell you the last time, Fruit Loop, that I will never, EVER join you! I would rather die than to be with you!" Danny barked as his hand glowed brighter than it had ever been. He shot Vlad with his own ectoblasts, but Vlad avoided them.

"So you want to die huh, Daniel? **THEN DEATH YOU SHALL GET!** "

Danny and Vlad fought harshly, pink and green ectoblasts had been scattering in the place like a light show, and it nearly hit Tucker, missing him a few inches.

"Hey! Watch the head!" Tucker complained, looking at the two in annoyance.

Suddenly, Danny was hit by Vlad's ectoblast, causing him to hit the ground. Vlad finally noticed the three of them.

"Oh, you had brought an audience, Daniel. Perfect! It is a privilege and an honor to see Daniel die, isn't it Samantha?" Vlad sneered, his words dripping with sarcasm, looking at the enraged Goth.

"Leave them alone, Vlad! It is between you and me, don't you include them in this!" Danny weakly shouted at Vlad, and weakly stood up, his hand clutching the pained area where he was hit by Vlad.

"Really? Daniel, don't be such a party pooper. The party just started." Vlad looked at Sam with scorn before grabbing a strange gun-like invention and pointing it at Sam.

"SAM!" The three members of Team Phantom screamed.

"What's that?" Sam asked, looking at the invention with worry.

"This, my dear child, was an Ecto Blaster 2.0. Proudly made and payed for by me. It could kill ghosts in just one shot," he said, cradling the invention like a baby before pointing it again at Sam," But it could also harms humans, dear child. So goodbye, Samantha, and have a nice afterlife." Sam's eyes widened, tears sprung at her eyes. Is this the end? The end of her life? Her life had flashed before her eyes, those memories and moments that she had experienced. She closed her eyes, waiting for her end.

He pulled the trigger; the gunshot sound was still ringing in her ears. She's waiting for the pain to embrace her and claim her life, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Vlad's shocked face, the gun still smoking from his hand. She looked at her body, and saw no wounds or blood in her. She sighed in relief.

"DANNY!" It was Tucker's and Jazz's voice.

 ** _Danny?_** Sam looked down and gasped as her amethyst eyes slowly filled with tears. Danny was lying down in front of her, and he was bleeding profusely, a strange swirl of reds and greens surrounding him. He was hit by Vlad's invention, and considering the fact that Danny was a halfa, or a half-ghost half-human hybrid, he was seriously injured by it.

He was breathing hard, and he looks pale. His glowing green eyes were dimming while his ghostly aura flickers. Tucker and Jazz went to Sam, asking if she was alright before going to Danny.

As for Vlad, he disappeared without a trace, leaving the Team Phantom in the scene.

At first, Sam was stumped and confused at what happened, looking at Danny with worried eyes. Then as if by magic, Sam realized what Danny did.

He had sacrificed himself for her.

He protected Sam from being hit by Vlad by putting his body in front of her like a human shield, and received the shot that was meant for Sam.

Sam bent down and held Danny's cold hand. She looked at him and smiled sadly. "Are you out of your mind? Sacrificing yourself for me? What are you thinking, you ninny?!" She teased, laughing humorlessly. Danny just looked at her with a strained smile.

"Yeah. I think Jazz will say that it's because of my Hero's Complex. You know," he raspily says and coughs, "Saving other people's life than my own."

Jazz smiled sadly at her brother, tears pouring out of her eyes. Tucker was her side, and he chuckled slightly," You know, Danny, what you did was total craziness."

"Yeah, I know."

Then Danny looked at Sam, his glowing green eyes staring on her amethyst ones. "Sa-sa-sam?"

"Yes, Danny? What was it?" She asked, holding Danny's hand like a lifeline.

"I-I-I want to-to g-g-gave you th-this..." Danny grabbed something from his pocket and gave it to Sam.

It was a gold ring with a huge circular diamond garnishing it. Sam looked at it in wonder and confusion. "What is this?"

Danny looked at her, a smile in his pained face. "This was actually meant for Valerie, but as the time goes by, Sam, I suddenly felt that it was meant for you." He held Sam's hand and he slipped the ring on Sam's ring finger.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"That means I-I-I love yo-you Sam. And I mean it. I tru-tru-truly love you ever since middle school. And I wanted to spend my life with yo-you." Danny said raspily, breathing hard. "And-and I was a-a-afraid that you w-w-will never lov-love me, so I never told you a-a-a-bout it. Do you love me?"

Sam was shocked. All this time, Danny fell in love with her? She smiled sadly as looked at the fallen hero, tears fell from her eyes.

"Ye-yes-yes. I love you, Danny."

Danny smiled at her, his eyes glistening with love and happiness. Tucker and Jazz smiled too, they were right! Those two love birds were really meant for each other, they knew it.

"But promise me tha-that you will always re-re-remember me. That you will never f-forget me..." Danny, who had already coughed blood, said, staring at Sam with love and pain, "I pro-promise that we-we will be together so-so-someday, I pr-pr-promise."

Sam brushed his white hair out of his eyes and said, "I promise Danny, I promise."

He smiled at her for the last time, and said his last words, as he took his last breath.

 ** _I love you, Sam._**

His hand had already gone limp from Sam's hand. Sam looked at his dead body and the ring in despair, as the rain started to pour, as if the skies were crying for the life that had lost.

Danny Fenton/Phantom, the half-human half-ghost hero of Amity Park, was already gone like the flower in the wind.

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
